digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Willis
Willis, also known as in the Japanese version, is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon. He is First introduced in the feature film Digimon: The Movie. He was voiced by Bob Glouberman (US) & Nami Miyahara (Japan). Willis is a DigiDestined from Colorado, United States featured in the third Japanese movie and a CD special. He is also seen in Digimon: The Movie, a patched-together version of the first, the second, and third Japanese movies that was aired in U.S. theaters. Willis has two Digimon partners, Terriermon and Kokomon. Kokomon was infected with a virus when he was a small digimon and driven mad. The events of "Our War Game" Willis, unknown to anyone, tried to create another digiegg on his computer but in the process it is attacked by a virus.Izzy Izumi discovers the virus on the internet infecting willis'sDigi-Egg. At the same time, Tai is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon and Tentomon to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until Keramon Digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest of the Digidestined and ends up getting only Matt Ishida and his brother T.K. Takaishi. They find a computer in a barber shop and upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net. Infermon Digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch two nuclear missiles: one headed for Colorado, the other for Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blast them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon who easily defeats all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missiles. But the virus tracks down Willis and infects Kokomon. Note that, while Koushiro does mention an online friend who takes college courses despite being in elementary school helping him with aspects of the battle, Wallace has no bearing on the Japanese version of "Our War Game." His presence in the dub was added to connect it to the events of "Digimon Hurricane Touchdown" and "Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals," thereby creating one story within the movie. The events of "Hurricane Touchdown T.K. and Kari are in New York City taking a picture but are having trouble then Kari senses something. The attention turns to Willis and Terriermon, who engages in a battle with Wendigomon, who keeps telling Willis to "go back," and loses. Willis and Terriermon journey to Colorado while Kari e-mails Davis Motomiya to inform him of Willis. After taking planes and taxis, they end up meeting Willis in a truck while Kari and T.K. literally get derailed by Wendigomon (who says "don't interfere," just like Diaboromon). Willis tries to get Davis, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida a lift to his house (in the form of a pizza truck). The ride leaves without Willis and Davis, who encounter Wendigomon which leads to a battle between him, Flamedramon and Gargomon, Terriermon's Champion form. Before anyone is defeated, Wendigomon disappears, repeating his cryptic message, "go back." Davis and Willis meet up with Yolei and Cody who told Davis that Kari And T.K. aren't here (to Davis's disappointment). Willis doubts that they'll come at all if Wendigomon interfered. After the kids question his knowledge about Wendigomon, Willis reveals he created him but regrets saying so and storms off, while being followed by Davis. Willis reveals the story about Wendigomon, how he became infected and reveals that he was the one who created Diaboromon. Davis offers to help with the rest of the kids and their Digimon. Terriermon overhears the conversation (blaming it on his "really big ears") and offers to help. Willis refuses his help out of concern for his safety but Terriermon talks him into letting him. At Willis's lake, Wendigomon reappears, as expected, but digivolves to Antylamon. He swiftly evades the attacks of Gargomon, Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon and throws all the Digimon around like rag dolls. Antylamon sinks into the lake (and changes the scenery), and rises again, but as Kerpymon. He then de-digivolves all the Digimon. However, they still try to fight, but to no avail, as Kerpymon grabs them and is about to eat them when Angemon and Angewomon cut off his arms and T.K. and Kari show up. Kerpymon changes the scenery again and de-ages the Digidstined, revealing that he wanted Willis to "go back" in time to when the virus attacked him. Angewomon and Angemon digivolve to their Mega forms, Magnadramon and Seraphimon, to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Willis and Davis. Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon who get sucked into Kerpymon. Inside they see Wendigomon who tells them to destroy the virus. Doing so purifies Kerpymon, who soon dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home, and notice the Digi-Egg that will hatch into Conomon, Kokomon's Fresh form. Willis was able to communicate with the DigiDestined because a Japanese girlfriend taught him Japanese. He is especially friendly to girls and flirts with them (preferably Yolei); on the other hand, he is the exact opposite towards Davis Motomiya. While Willis considered Davis strange and rude, Davis found Willis arrogant, which struck a friction between the boys. When Willis revealed how he did not have the heart to fight Kokomon, Davis sympathized with him and promised to fight for him. Although Willis and Davis become friends, there are still points at time where Willis would mock him. Digimon 02: Natsu e no Tobira Mimi Tachikawa invites both Willis and Davis Motomiya for a summer vacation. While Davis is still mourning over his love life and loss from a soccer match, Willis arrogantly scolds him to get over it. When an unsuspecting winter falls, Willis suspects that it may have been spawned from Davis' heart regarding Davis' foul mood. As soon as Nat-chan appears, Willis is astounded that she preferred Davis over him. Nat-chan becomes jealous of Gummymon and DemiVeemon for having partners and soon reveals herself to be a Digimon. While Willis tries to beg Davis to escape before Nat-chan attacks, to his amazement, Davis manages to heal Nat-chan. As soon as the winter dissolves, Willis and the others attempt to find Nat-chan a partner; however, the summer heat becomes too unbearable for them. When part of the group express their disgust for the heat, Willis, annoyed, tells them to stop talking. In the dub, Willis is shown to have a very close connection with Izzy (see below). He is mentioned a few times by Izzy, as being "His North American Friend". After the events of our war game izzy and willis became close pen pals. Trivia * Willis' image song is "Streets to the Summer", found in the Natsu e no Tobira CD. * In the original version, Willis was from New York, but had a summer home in Colorado. * In the original version, Willis was not tied to the fight with Diaboromon and was not as close to Izzy Izumi as the North American version had implied. The virus that had affected Kokomon was entirely a different virus than the one with Diaboromon. * Initially Willis' original name, Wallace, was going to be retained in the North American dub of the movie, as shown on the first version of Fox Kids's movie website; however, he was renamed into "Willis." * Willis is also a character in Digimon video game Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers as a competitor in a tournament against Ryo Akiyama. Category:DigiDestined Category:American anime and manga characters